RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 3
Format The third season was confirmed on March 27, 2018. It featured 12 Queens plus the winner of Season 2's Battle Back, competing for the title of'' "America's Next Fanmade Drag Superstar."'' It used the same challenges and lip synchs as RuPaul's Drag Race: Season 3. The Battle Back Challenge was in play this season. This season premiered on April 1, 2018. The new elimination twist this season was Vote Bitch! Every week there was a Top 2 and a Bottom 3. The Top 2 "Lip Synched For Their Legacy" and the winner chose the Bottom 2. Then, the other queens voted on which queen they wanted to eliminate. Everyone except the winner of the lip synch got to vote. In the event of a tie, the winner of the lip synch chose who to eliminate. The winner of this season was Miz Cracker and Peppermint was Miss Congeniality Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Parody Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant chose the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but was not chosen into the bottom two by the winner of the Lip Synch For Your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the other queens. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but neither queens were eliminated. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the other queens. :█ The contestant was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Synch For Your Legacy after the voting ended in a tie. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant won entry back into the competion and won the challenge and lip synch, :█ The contestant lost the lip synch to enter the competion after the voting ended in a tie. :█ The contestant was not voted back into the competion by the other queens and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant won the Battle Back challenge and entered the competition, but didn't compete. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant lost the first round of the lip-synch quantlet and was eliminated. :█ The contestant lost the second round of the lip-synch quantlet and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was chosen as "Miss Congeniality". :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Finale" episode, but was out of the running. Lipstick Choices Vote Bitch! (Queen's Voting History) Queen's Money Episodes 'Episode 1: The Queen Who Mopped Xmas' Airdate: April 1, 2018 * Main Challenge: 'Holiday Thrift Store Drag '' * '''Top Two: '''Bianca Del Rio and Kim Chi * '''Challenge Winner: Bianca Del Rio * Bottom Three: 'Bob the Drag Queen, Coco Montrese and Kameron Michaels * '''Bottom Two: '''Coco Montrese and Kameron Michaels * '''Lip Synch Song: '"The Right Stuff" by Vanessa Williams * '''Eliminated: Kameron Michaels 'Episode 2: Queens in Space' Airdate: April 2, 2018 * Main Challenge: 'Acting in Sci-fi movie spoofs '' * 'Top Two: '''Jessica Wild and Trixie Mattel * '''Challenge Winner: Jessica Wild ' * 'Runway Theme: '''Sci-fi Extravaganza * '''Bottom Three: '''Kim Chi, Lashauwn Beyond and Milk * '''Bottom Two: '''Lashauwn Beyond and Milk * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Milk Queens in Space 'Episode 3: Totally Leotarded' Airdate: April 3, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Produce a fitness video '' '' * '''Top Two: '''Peppermint and Valentina * '''Challenge Winner: Peppermint * Runway Theme: 'Favorite Body Part * '''Bottom Three: '''Coco Montrese, Courtney Act and Lashauwn Beyond * '''Bottom Two: '''Coco Montrese and Lashauwn Beyond * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Don't Leave Me This Way" by Thelma Houston * '''Eliminated: Coco Montrese 'Episode 4: QNN News' Airdate: April 4, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Producing a morning news show '' '' * '''Top Two: '''Bob the Drag Queen and Trixie Mattel * '''Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Runway Theme: 'Fabulous Drag * '''Bottom Three: '''Kim Chi, Peppermint and Valentina * '''Bottom Two: '''Peppermint and Valentina * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Meeting In The Ladies Room" by Klymaxx * '''Eliminated: Valentina QNN News 'Episode 5: Snatch Game' Airdate: April 5, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game-style setting '' '' * '''Top Two: '''Bianca Del Rio and Bob the Drag Queen * '''Challenge Winner: Bob the Drag Queen * Runway Theme: 'Best Drag * '''Bottom Three: '''Lashauwn Beyond, Peppermint and Trixie Mattel * '''Bottom Two: '''Lahauwn Beyond and Peppermint * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Looking For A New Love" by Jody Watley * '''Eliminated: Lashauwn Beyond Snatch Game 'Episode 6: Face, Face, Face of Cakes' Airdate: April 6, 2018 * Main Challenge: ' Create a fashion style inspired by wedding cakes '' '' * '''Top Two: '''Courtney Act and Kim Chi * '''Challenge Winner: Courtney Act ' * 'Bottom Three: '''Bob the Drag Queen, Jessica Wild and Peppermint * '''Bottom Two: '''Bob the Drag Queen and Peppermint * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Knock On Wood" by Amii Stewart * '''Eliminated: Peppermint Cakes 'Episode 7: Nick's Comedy Theatre' Airdate: April 7, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Perform a stand-up routine in front of a live audience '' '' * '''Top Two: '''Bianca Del Rio and Miz Cracker * '''Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Bottom Three: 'Courtney Act, Jessica Wild and Kim Chi * '''Bottom Two: '''Courtney Act and Kim Chi * '''Lip Synch Song: '"MacArthur Park" by Donna Summer * '''Eliminated: Kim Chi The voting ended in a tie so Cracker broke the tie by choosing Kim Chi. After, the queens are told that this was the last "Vote Bitch!" and the winner of the lip-synch will just choose who to send home. Stand-up Order 'Episode 8: Life, Liberty & the Pursuit of Style' Airdate: April 8, 2018 * Main Challenge: ' Film a patriotic message addressed to US military personnel overseas '' '' * '''Top Two: ' Bob the Drag Queen and Courtney Act * '''Challenge Winner: Bob the Drag Queen * Runway Theme: Patriotic Drag * Bottom Two: ' Miz Cracker and Trixie Mattel * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Hey Mickey" (Spanish Version) by Toni Basil * '''Eliminated: No one Bob chooses to send neither Cracker nor Trixie home. After, the queens are warned that if anyone were to do this again, it would result in serious concequences. 'Episode 9: Nick's Palooza!' Airdate: April 9, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Record a single and perform it before a live audience '' '' * '''Top Two: Jessica Wild and Trixie Mattel * Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Bottom Two: Courtney Act and Bob the Drag Queen * Lip Synch Song:"Believe" by Cher * Eliminated: Bob the Drag Queen Bob is disqualified before the elimination, because of his actions last week. The judges think that if other queens are going to be punished if they were to do the same thing, Bob should to. Music Genres 'Episode 10: Nick's Hair Extravaganza!' Airdate: April 10, 2018 * Main Challenge: ''' Design three outfits for a hair show; Another Era Eleganza, Red Carpert Realness and Fantasy Hair Extravaganza '' '' * '''Top Two: Courtney Act and Miz Cracker * Challenge Winner: Courtney Act * Bottom Two: Jessica Wild and Trixie Mattel * Lip Synch Song:"Even Angels" by Fantasia Barrino * Eliminated: Trixie Mattel At the end of the episode, the queens are told that a queen is coming back, and the decision is theirs to make. 'Episode 11: Jocks in Frocks' Airdate: April 11, 2018 * Returning Queen: Peppermint * Main Challenge: ''' Dress heterosexual athletes in drag '' '' * '''Top Two: Miz Cacker and Peppermint * Challenge Winner: Peppermint * Bottom Two: Courtney Act and Jesscia Wild * Lip Synch Song:"Straight Up" by Paula Abdul * Eliminated: Jessica Wild Only Trixie, Pepprmint and Kim Chi were eligible to return because the other queens were in the Battle Back and Bob was dsgualified. The Top 4 got to vote on which queen they wanted to return. The voting ended in a tie between Kim Chi and Peppermint, so they lip-synched to "Love Shack" by the B-52's and Peppermint won. Makeovers 'Episode 12: Make Dat Money' Airdate: April 12, 2018 * Main Challenge: '''Create three looks from scratch; Swuimsuit Body Beautiful, Cocktail Attire After 5 and Evening Gown Eleganza, which must be made out of 1 million Ru Dollars. '' '' * '''Top Two: Bianca Del Rio and Miz Cracker * Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Bottom Two: Courtney Act and Peppermint * Lip Synch Song: "I Think About You" by Patti Labelle * Eliminated: Peppermint 'Episode 13: Grand Finale' Airdate: April 13, 2018 * Main Challenge: Shooting a music video for RuPaul's song "Champion" and create looks based on Ancient Greece. * First Round: Bianca Del Rio vs Courtney Act. * Lip Synch Song: "Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler * Eliminated: Bianca Del Rio * Top Two: Courtney Act and Miz Cracker * Lip Synch Song: "Champion" by RuPaul * Miss Congeniality Winner: Peppermint * Runner-Up: Courtney Act * Winner of RuPaul's Parody Race Season 2: Miz Cracker For the finale, the winner is chosen in a kick-off twist for Season 4. The top 3 queens lip-synched in a Gauntlet. Because Cracker won the last challenge, she was chosen to lip-synch in the second round. Bianca and Courtney lip-snched first, with the winner moving on to face Cracker. Dusted or Busted Scores Scoring System This season uses the same scoring system similar to previous seasons. The new elimination changes it up a little bit. If a queen is in the bottom three but is not put in the bottom two by the winner of the lip synch, they are considered as low. Refer to box below. See here for Nick's Drag Race Dusted or Busted page. Trivia *This is the first season to feature a returning contestant from the past season via the Battle Back. *Trixie Mattel is the first queen to win the Battle Back challenge. *Kameron Michaels is the first queen to be eliminated via the "Vote Bitch!" *Lashauwn Beyond is the first queen to be voted off unanimously. *This season feautures the first non-elimination. (ep. 8) *Bob the Drag Queen is the first queen to be disqualified from the completion for breaking rules. *Peppermint is the first queen to return back into the competion in the same season. **Her and Courtney Act are the first queens to be in the bottom four times, Peppermint is the first to e eliminated twice. *Courtney Act holds the record for most time surviving in the bottom. She was in the bottom 2, 4 times and was never eliminated. *Miz Cracker and Bianca Del Rio are the first queens to win four challenges. *This holds season holds the record for most queen eliminated after winning, with 5 queens. **Valentina, Kim Chi, Bob the Drag Queen, Trixie Mattel and Peppermint were all eliminated after winning. Category:Seasons Category:Nick's Drag Race Category:Nicholas424 Category:RuPaul's Parody Race